


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by someonesendhelp



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Because of Reasons, F/F, M/M, but hey, i am still practicing, i just suck haha, i'm not really sure about this tho, so expect this to be poorly written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesendhelp/pseuds/someonesendhelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines knew better than to fall in love with a demon. Bill Cipher knew better than to run away from his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> I know I once said that posting only the prologue is a total rip off... But that's what I'm going to do anyway because I am a total crap and complete loser.
> 
> And btw, This is my practice fic. Meaning, this is where I'll practice writing and writing porn haha 
> 
> (the summary's so cheesy wtf)

It was his fault.

He shouldn’t have let it happen. If there was someone who could stop it, it was him. But what did he do? He didn’t do anything. He let it overwhelm him. He let it happen. He should have caught himself before he fell too deep.

Dipper shouldn’t have fallen in love with a _demon_.

But look at him now, heart broken by said demon after accidentally blurting out those damned words. He watched as Bill floated midair, bright light surrounding his form. Dipper gazed intently into the one eye that regarded him carefully, suppressing the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes too high. If he only drilled into his head that it’s impossible for such being to feel love, then he wouldn’t be in this situation.

Then he wouldn’t be this miserable.

With a blinding light, the demon disappeared, and Dipper felt his heart shattering into pieces. His ears rang loudly, and his chest was closing in on him at the words the demon had left.

_'I can never feel the same way, kid.’_

Despite his efforts at repressing it, Dipper couldn’t help but cry.

 


End file.
